What that hand is made for?
by Writer0895
Summary: Ron questions the purpose of Hermione's hand. *The cover pic is stolen courtesy to google and some brilliant editor i don't know*


I wrote this when I was 12 or13 years old, just introduced to the word fan fiction. I have revised the language, Grammar etc. etc. but the story is as pathetic as the twelve year old me. And don't worry, i've not ditched TOT. In fact i'm starting on the next chapter right now. In the meanwhile, this.

**What that hand is made for?**

Hermione Granger, bushy haired, buck tooth Gryffindor was sitting on the plush love seat hat usually accompanies you vanity mirror. She stared long and hard into her mirror hoping to get rid of her dark circles by glaring at them. She was waiting for her best friend and adopted sister, Ginny to come over at her place. Hermione sighed as she checked her watch. Ginny was supposed to arrive 10 minutes earlier. Hermione knew without any doubts that she was late because she was busy prepping up her brother and Hermione's boyfriend, Ron. "But Ron had Harry, didn't he?" she thought scowling at the mirror. "Yes he has harry, but harry is more trouble and less help." He mind argued with her.

Hermione was hardly ever this cranky before a date but this date was different. She had been dating Ron for the past two years and they had been friends for ages before that too, so she was usually very comfortable around him. But just this once, she was nervous. She was nervous because Ron had been going through something the past week. Something he had kept a secret from her. She idly wondered about his odd behavior when a thought struck her. Fuck, how did she not see this coming? He was going to dump her. That's why he was behaving oddly. That's why he was avoiding her. Today was her break up date.

"Hermione, Are you going to cry?" came Ginny's stern voice from behind her and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh Ginny," she sobbed, "Ron is going to break with me today."

"No he isn't. Don't be ridiculous." said Ginny while examining her face.

"Did you …" started Ginny

"He is….." sobbed Hermione

"Not sleep a…" Ginny's eyebrows were rising in alarm

"He has been avoiding me….." she hiccupped

"A freaking second….." Ginny had crossed her arms

"And a date today…" Hermione's voice choked.

"Last night" Ginny was starting to get cross.

"Means Break up." She finished.

"Not it does not, Hermione. He knows I will kill him and besides, he doesn't want to break up with you. DO you think I would spend time dolling you up if I knew you were going to ruin my efforts by crying." said Ginny, fishing some make up from her bag

Hermione debated a minute. She was still convinced about her break up but she was starting to calm down. May be Ginny was right. May be today he would tell her about what he was hiding from her. Or maybe, today was just a normal date; they hadn't had one in ages.

And with that comforting thought, she allowed Ginny to fuss over her. After half an hour had passed, there was knock on the door downstairs.

"And I'm done." Ginny announced as she fixed one last strand of Hermione's hair in place and rushed downstairs to open the door for undoubtedly Ron.

As Hermione checked her reflection, she looked brilliantly pretty. Ginny had a way with makeup that most witches longed to perfect.

"Ron is waiting downstairs. Go. I'll clear up." Ginny said she came back, waving her arms towards the pile of clothes that lay on Hermione's bed. As she stepped down the staircase, one hand on the banister, she saw Ron waiting for her at the bottom, a glass of firewhisky in his. As he noticed her, he tipped his glass towards her. She was wearing a deep red skirt with gold sequins at the hem. A white tank top was accompanied by a locket. Her face bore light traces of gold eye shadow and a light lip gloss. To quote Ginny, she looked 'Simple yet sexy.' As she checked out his dress, she had to admit, he was looking pretty darn good himself. He had gone for muggle semi-formals- Black trousers and a White shirt that rolled up to his elbows.

"So, where are we going?" asked Hermione once she reached him.

"Huh!" Ron broke out of his reverie. He had been too busy staring at her to realize she was asking him something.

"Where are we going?" she repeated once again.

"The Phoenix's plate; that new dining place in Diagon alley." replied Ron, taking her hand as they apparated at the designated place.

Once they reached there, Ron opened the door and took her inside. "The Hobgoblins are playing tonight."

The phoenix's plate was a lot like Ron's dress- Semi Formal. The restaurant had a vast dancing floor in the centre with dining tables surrounding the square floor from three sides. Towards the fourth side was the bar. There were several private booths, away from the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance." Ron insisted as new song started. He dragged her to the dance floor and by then Hermione was settled into a familiar comfort she felt around him.

As they moved their bodies to the rhythm, Ron suddenly grinned.

"Hey, Herm." He told her over the noise of the music. "I finally asked you out for a proper dance."

Hermione grinned slightly at the recognition before she remembered her words from the Yule ball all those years ago. "All these years we've only danced once and that too when the death eaters crashed the party." She said unbelievably, referring to bill and fleur's wedding.

"Or without you fraternizing with the enemy." He said remembering his words from that day.

Hermione scowled as she muttered, "Don't make me hit you."

"As if you can." He scoffed cheekily.

Hermione, being the Gryffindor she was, raised her hand to hit him when he caught it in his own hand.

"Tut tut, such beautiful hands are not made for such unladylike violent actions." He said cheekily bringing her wrestling palm near his face and kissing it.

"Oh, yeah! What is it made for then?" she asked unable to come up with a better comeback thanks to him kissing her hand. Ron seemed to have realized this too for he gave a smirk before hastily rearranging his features into a shy small smile.

"I was thinking about jewellery, may be an engagement ring." He said rubbing her thumb in circles over the back of her hand. Hermione felt her eyes widen and her heart rate sped up. The song came to an end just as Ron dropped down on one knee. Still holding her hand, as if it was giving him the strength to overcome his nervousness and go on, he gulped visibly.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" he asked once again kissing her hand and fumbling into his pocket to produce a ring. The couples dancing beside them were openly staring and even the hobgoblins had stopped performing. The Bartender was had froze midway pouring someone a drink. The entire room seemed to be hanging on a breath waiting for her answer but for her, it was just she and Ron.

Finally she broke into a small smile and said, "I believe you mean my finger is made for that ring, not my bloody hand."

And just like that they fell back into their dynamics, Ron doing the right thing the wrong and Hermione correcting him with a smile and a smirk. And they did so for the rest of their lives.


End file.
